Por Amarte Asi
by vere31
Summary: Este es un Sognfic dedicado a los fanaticos de Tk y un personaje algo extraño pero mi especialidad es hacer las parejas raras no antes vistas y muhco menos comunes epero les guste Chaou


POR AMARTE ASI

Bien ahora es un song fic este trata sobre mi personaje favorito para variar Tk y un personaje que piensan que me cae gordo pero si me cae bien… Se trata de Jolei y Tk ahori al fic…

Hola… mi nombre es Jolei Inoue tengo 17 años y estoy en mi ultimo año de preparatoria… apunto de entrar a la universidad aunque todavía no eh seleccionado entre dos carreras para estudiar… mis papas dicen que en cualquiera de las dos me van apoyar… que elija lo que sea que yo soy muy inteligente para lograrlo con mi familia soy muy feliz y son lo maximo… Tambien tengo amigos los cuales son muy buenos conmigo, me la paso genial con ellos con las locuras de Davis, los relatos de Ken, los pensamientos sabios de Cody y los consejos de mi mejor amiga Kari aunque me falta mencionar a alguien… el es el mas importante en mi vida solo por verlo llego todas las mañanas a la preparatoria es muy encantador, lindo, guapo, ahhh es perfecto aunque Kari me insiste en que nadie es perfecto… pero el lo es me encanta oirlo, verlo, estar cerca de el… lastima que el no se da cuenta de lo que me pasa a su lado… es que es algo distraido y lo peor es que creo que le gusta mi mejor amiga eso seria lo peor porque no soportaria verlo con ella bueno ni con ella ni con ninguna…

- buenos dias hija - entro a la habitacion la madre de la muchacha - levantate ya es hora de ir a la escuela -

- no te preocupes ya me habia levantado y solo me termino de vestir - viendose en el espejo

- a muy bien… tu desayuno esta servido - empezando a caminar de regreso - ya me voy con tu padre a la tienda te cuidas… nos vemos por la noche - salio

- ¡Ok ma! - se hecho un poco de rubor y brillo últimamente le dio por arreglarse mucho todos los dias bien eso era por el chico que tanto le gusta - ya es tarde sino me apresuro llegare tarde a la ¡escuela! -

Luego salio de su habitacion tomo su desayuno rapidamente… termino de comer se fue a cepillar rapidamente los dientes… tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa tomo el elevador apresuradamente y bajo hasta el primer piso y se encontro con su amigo Cody…

- ¡buenos dias Cody! - corriendo para saludarlo - ¿como te va? En la secu… -

- ¡hola Jolei! Pues muy bien muchas gracias… - abrazandola - pero hasta que te dignas en saludarme… - bromeando

- ¡no seas exagerado! - solto el abrazo - lo que pasa es que estado un poco ocupadita - rio nerviosa - ¿oye no sabes si ya se fue Tk? - emosionada para que la respuesta fuera no

- Jolei… - suspiro melancólicamente - no se… no lo eh visto salir… -

- mmm… bueno vamos que se nos va hacer tarde… - empezo a caminar algo triste porque penso que esa mañana podria encontrarselo e irse con el

- ya quita esa cara… - sonriendole - igual lo ves en la prepa… -

- sabes cuanto sueño con entrar con el… en la preparatoria - cerrando los ojos - siempre lo sueño y siempre estara aquí en mi corazon - Cody solo la vio no le gustaba para nada verla asi de triste - (Tk…) - suspiro

_Siempre seras el niño_

_Que me llegue al alma_

_Como mar inquieto_

_Como mar en calma_

Llegaron a la secundaria Jolei se despidio de su pequeño amigo y siguio su camino para la preparatoria… como siempre pensando en cierto rubio que últimamente no lo habiha visto ya llevaba como una semana sin verlo… eso la estaba matando porque a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio no se lo habia podido topar ni siquiera para saludarlo o como ella dice se conformaba con nada mas verlo pasar… asi era lo sentia tan lejos de ella aunque para su mala suerte nunca lo a sentido cerca… pero con eso que ni lo ve era peor…

- aunque el es asi… - se dijo asi misma - recuerdo que en el digimundo el era el que a veces se iba solo o era el que se alejaba un poco del grupo… pero seguia amable y lindo lo que tanto me encanta de el mi niño lindo… pero asi es tu personalidad timida y un poco alejada de las personas… y lo unico que siempre escucho son mis labios que silenciosamente gritan tu nombre… -

_Siempre tan lejano _

_Como el horizonte_

_Gritando en el silencio_

_Tu nombre mis labios_

- Pero para mi mala fortuna tu nunca me respondes porque claro nunca estas ahí… para que me ilusiono contigo si nunca seras para mi, nunca te fijaras en mi aunque te amo… pero aun asi sueño contigo hasta sueño despierta sueño que vienes me besas, tambien sueño que me dices que me amas, o sueño que estamos juntos paseando por la playa luego tu me tomas por la cintura y me besas apasionadamente… y me dices palabras dulces como es costumbre en ti… pero claro cuando me despierto me doy de frente con la realidad y tu no estas ni siquiera al lado mio… ay Tk Takaishi… -

Llego a la preparatoria se encontro con varias de sus compañeras las saludo nada mas con un buenos dias… y se dirigio a donde siempre se reune con sus amigos antes de entrar a clases, en los recesos o en la salida… y ahí estaba Ken sentado, Kari y para variar Davis quien copiaba la tarea que como todos los dias no la habia hecho…

- ¡buenos dias chicos! - emosionada pero su rostro cambio cuando no lo vio significaba que aun no habia llegado .- para variar copeando la tarea - viendo a Davis

- es que hoy si de verdad se me olvido - sin verla estaba mas concentrada en el cuaderno de Kari

- buenos dias Jolei - la saludo su amiga con un beso en la mejilla - ¿como amaneciste? -

- muy bien gracias… - suspirando - ¿y Tk no ha venido? - disimulando para no ser tan obvia

- no fijate que extraño en el Sr. Takaishi… - viendo a su amiga aunque ya sospechaba que le pasaba con Tk

mmm… - no pudo disimular su desilusión .

- de seguro se quedo dormido… - comento el chico de cabello azul viendo como Davis devorba el lapicero - como últimamente anda pensativo… - vio a las dos chicas

- eso si es cierto… - hablo la Kamiya

- ¿y ustedes saben porque esta asi? - viendo a Ken

- no se… - se encogio de hombros - pero de seguro a de ser por una chica… - sobandose las manos como el Sr. Burns

- Tk esta saliendo con alguien… - sorprendida por el comentario de Ken

- no lo creo ya me lo hubiera dicho… - haciendo que Jolei se calmara

- ¿y porque acaso tu eres su diario? - sarcastico Ken

- no pero soy su ¡mejor amiga! -

- si quieren nos vamos para los salones… Takaishi ya vendra… - se asusto por el grito de Kari

- no… esperemoslo… - viendo a Ken - además todavía falta para que empiece la primer clase -

- exacto… demosle tiempo… aunque hoy no se libra del interrogatorio Kamiya… - poniendo cara de diablita

- bien demosle tiempo… - dandosle la espalda - (no importa siempre te esperare Tk… todo lo que sea necesario) -

_Sera…_

_Sera como tu quieras_

_Pero asi sera_

_Si aun tengo que esperarte_

_Siete vidas mas_

_Me quedare colgada_

_De este sentimiento_

Paso como cinco minutos cuando habian decido esperar a Tk…

- ¡buenos dias chicos! - con una sonrisa como es costumbre en el

- ¡que onda! Hermano… - le dio la mano para saludarlo - ¿y eso que usted venga tarde? - rio Ken

- ahhh es que me quede dormido… - un poco sonrojado por la pena - y tu para variar comparando tu tarea con la de Kari… - viendo a Davis mientras reia - hola linda… - saludo a Kari con un beso en la mejilla

- buenos dias… - correspondió - ¿que te paso te desvelaste? -

- un poquito… - siguio saludando - hola Jolei… - le dio un beso tambien

- hola Tk… - emosionada bueno aunque todas las mañanas la saludaba con un beso siempre era la misma reaccion de verlo embobada

- ¿y porque te desvelaste?… loquito… - viendo a Tk su mejor amiga

- lo que pasa es que estaba viendo unas cosas en internet - sentandose porque tenian que esperar a que Davis terminara

- ¿que te quedaste haciendo? -

- dejalo… - interrumpio el chico de la bondad

- de seguro… viendo cosas de hombres… - mientras encerraba el puño y hacia una seña muy comprometedora para eso si habla Davis

- ay Davis no seas asqueroso… además Tk no es asi - vio rapidamente a Tk - ¡mejor sigue haciendo la tarea! -

- ¡oye que te pasa Davis! - mostrandole el puño a Davis - no es que me quede hablando con mi mama y estaba leyendo un libro… -

- mmm… ya veo -

Jolei veia como trataba totalmente distinto a Kari con ella platicaba muy bien… a ella le daba el primer saludo, a ella le daba la mas linda de las sonrisas, ella siempre esta primero… eso siempre la bajaba de la nube en que andaba cada vez que pensaba en el…

- mejor me voy para mi salon - mientras veia que Tk y Kari estaban abrazados

- tan pronto porque no esperas a que Davis termine - volteo a verla - asi nos vamos todos juntos… - le sonrio

- no es que se me hace tarde… - levantandose - se me olvido que tenia algo que hacer - empezo a caminar hacia los edificion sin voltear a verlos no soportaba ver como abrazaba a Kari y era cariñoso con ella aunque ella es su amiga pero eso no quita que sienta celos de ella - ¿porque me enamore de ti? - pensando mientras caminaba hacia su salon y con un semblante muy triste - ¿porque? -

_Por amarte asi_

_Es esa mi fortuna_

_Es ese mi castigo_

_Sera que tando amor_

_Acaso esta prohibido_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo_

_Por estar contigo_

Cuantas veces estado cerca de ti… recuerdo muy bien una vez…

Flash Black

Estabamos los dos en la escuela ya era algo tarde no habian muchos alumnos en la escuela bueno para ser sincera al parecer solo estabamos tu y yo en el pasillo cuando te vi me enloqueci… habia sido el mejor dia me dieron una buena nota por una tarea… el director me dio un reconocimiento por ser la mejor estudiante… y por la tarde te encuentro… estabas sudado me imagino que venias de tu entrenamiento te ves tan guapo asi… te ves no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero te ves sexy…

- hola Tk… - en un mar de nervios

- ¡ah Jolei! - sonreiste - ¿que haces aquí tan tarde? -

- es que me quede revisando unas computadoras - no podia ni verte a los ojos es que solo de verte me emosionaba tanto porque en realidad te veas atractivo - ¿y tu? -

- es que me quede entrenando un poco… por eso vengo un poco sudado… - riendo

- bueno si… - te hice una mueca de asco y tu reiste

- asi que no te gusta que este asi… - acercandote peligrosamente a mi - ya veras - me empezaste abrazar

- ¡Tk! ¡No estas todo sudado! ¡No me gusta! - forcejeando para que me soltaras aunque estaba totalmente encantada con lo que me hacias

Pero aun asi seguiste abrazandome mientras frotabas tu cuerpo al mio… no lo podia creer me esta pasando pensamientos absurdos en mi cabeza con decir que hasta llegue a excitarme… seguiste haciendo la misma accion hasta que prácticamente te secaste en mi… y te reias te veias tan lindo asi… parecias un angel que digo parecias si eso eres un angel… el mas bello y dulce de todos… ahi fue cuando paso… tu rostro quedo tan cerca del mio que me quede sin habla…

- eso es para que no sientas asco de mi… - tan cerca que hasta senti tu aliento - Jolei… -

- yo… jamás… dije eso… - nerviosa por tu cercania

Tk me tenia abrazada por la cintura y apoyada en la puerta de un casillero… te veias encantador me sonrias como nunca lo habias hecho con tu mirada sentia un calor en mi interior ahhh… nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca que pense en besarte pero como siempre me arrepenti como la cobarde que soy…

_Por amarte asi_

_A un paso de tu boca_

_Y sin poder besarla_

_Tan cerca de tu piel_

_Y sin poder tocarla_

_Ardiendo de deseos_

_Con cada mirada_

_Por amarte asi_

_Por amarte_

End FlasBlack

- ¿porque no me atrevi? - se golpeo la frente - asi aunque sea una vez hubiera probado tu boca… - penso en una forma melancolica

Bien termino su dia de clases… salio y no se encontro con niguno de sus amigos asi que opto mejor por irse iba caminando sola ni siquiera su amigo Cody iba junto a ella… mietras recordaba otro momento junto a el…

FLASH BACK

_Aun sigo caminando_

_En esta cuerda floja_

_Mientras tu huella_

_Se a convertido en sombra_

_Presa del amor _

_Que me negaste_

_Un dia_

Estaban aun en el digimundo despues de haber triunfado en la batalla final de dijimos 2... Todos felices y contentos porque por fin el Digimundo habia sido liberado de las fuerzas del mal… entonces fue cuando vio como el chico rubio se alejaba… y decidio seguirlo

- oye Tk - le hablo gentilmente y entonces fue cuando volteo a verla

- ¿dime que pasa? - le sonrio

- ¿a donde vas? - acercandose a el - ¿que acaso no quieres celebrar con todos nosotros? -

- no es eso… lo que pasa es que… quisiera estar solo un momento… necesito pensar - me hanlo gentilmente como el lo hace

- ya entiendo… - suspiro - ¿es por Kari? Verdad - le dije con un poco de dificultad

- ¿Kari? ¿Porque? - te sorprendiste y me viste rapidamente

- si Kari… - afirmando - me imagino que tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos… -

- de que hablas - te sonrojaste un poco

- Tk no lo niegues te gusta Kari… - mas como una pregunta fue una afirmación

Te empezaste a reir - ¿de donde sacaste que me gusta Kari? - seguias riendo - jajá jajá quiero a Kari pero como mi amiga - me viste

No se pero algo regreso a mi cuerpo al escucharte decir eso - ¿en verdad? - un tanto emosionada

- si… ¿porque todos piensan eso? - viendo mas serio - ¿porque todos piensan que Kari y yo nos gustamos? -

- no se por la forma en que se tratan - viendote

- pero soy asi con todas las personas - pensativo - a ti te trato igual que a Kari… -

- mmm… claro que no… - baje la vista - pero dime… ¿te gusta una chica de la escuela? - sonrojada y jugando con mis dedos pulgares

Fue cuando me volteaste a ver y destrozaste mi corazon - no… ahora no estoy interesado en alguien de aca… mi amor se quedo en Francia… - cerraste tus ojos y no te diste cuenta cuando se me escapo una lagrima

- mmm… ya veo - me levante con algo de dificultad y me aleje de ti eso me habia dolido un monton saber que estas enamorado… y claro pronto querras irla a ver… llegue con los demas y trate de ocultar mi desepcion…

END FLASHBACK

- mmm… creo que en realidad nunca te fijaras en mi… - llego a su casa - ya vine mama… - entro y como siempre sus papas no estaban… supuso que estarian en la tienda… decidio irse a su habitacion hacer sus tareas… paso la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo tareas ese dia habia sido nefasto… mas con lo ultimo que recordo… bien termino sus obligaciones academicas asi que opto mejor por dormirse y esperar en el trasncurso de la noche su corazon de una buena vez le hiciera caso y se olvidara de ese amor… bien la mañana llego algo pronto… se levanto con mucho con ganas de encontrarselo por la mañana e irse con el para la escuela… se arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo… salio y recordó que Tk los viernes tiene un horario para irse… vio su reloj… cerro los ojos y como siempre empezo a fantasear con la idea de que Tk le correspondiera… y por fin decir que ese chico es solo de ella…

_Contando los segundos_

_Que pasan por verte_

_Haciendote culpable_

_De mi propia suerte_

_Soñando hasta despierta_

_Con hacerte mio_

Abrio los ojos y lo vio venir…

- hola Jolei… - acercandote a mi - ¿tan temprano te vas para la escuela? - me sonreiste

- ehh si… - me pusiste como siempre nerviosa - tengo cosas que hacer ¿y tu? - te vi a los ojos

- mmm… todos los viernes me voy a esta hora… ¿no te lo habia comentado? -

- ah si claro es cierto - sonrei tontamente

- ¿nos vamos juntos? - te acercaste mas a mi

Me quede cómo tonta viendote - ¿eh? - estupida solo eso se me ocurrio decirte

- sino te parece no hay problema… -

- ¿Cómo? claro… nos vamos juntos… - dije emosionadisima

- gracias… - volviste a sonreir - dejame ayudarte - tomaste varios de mis libros porque como siempre llevaba demasiados

- no te preocupes… - sonrojada a mas no poder en eso oigo te hablan

- esperame un momento… - te alejaste de mi para ir hablar con la chica que te habiha llamado

- claro te espero… -

_Sera…_

_Sera como tu quieras_

_Pero asi sera_

_Si aun tengo q esperarte_

_Siete vidas mas_

_Me quedare colgada_

_De este sentimiento_

Me quede ahí parada esperandote… y luego voltee a ver con quien hablabas era una chica muy linda de cabello obscuro… me sorprendí al ver que cuando el se estaba acercando a ella corrio para abrazarlo y se colgo de su cuello lo beso muy fuerte en la mejilla… claro cada vez me debastaba al ver esa escena… luego la solto y la vio seriamente comenzaste a decir unas palabras claro no las pude escuchar… pero la chica mientras lo escuchaba le empezaron a brotar unas lagrimas de sus ojos… que sera lo estaba pasando porque ella se aferraba a el y no lo dejaba ir… luego Tk la solto y se despidio de ella y la chica quedo llorando pero el no la volteo a ver se dirigio a mi…

- vamos… - con la voz un poco entrecortada

- claro… - empecé a caminar contigo mientras oia como la chica aun gritaba tu nombre despues de unas cuadras decidi preguntarte que pasaba - Tk… ¿te pasa algo? - pregunta mas estupida si era mas que obvio

- mmm… si perdon por la escenita que tuviste que presenciar… - me viste de golpe

- no te preocupes… - te sonrei - pero dime… ¿que paso? -

- lo que pasa es que esa chica era mi novia… -

- ¿pero como? Pero si nadie sabia que tenias novia… - casi gritando

- lo se… lo que pasa es que me gusta ser discreto en estas cosas - bajaste un poco la cabeza

- pero Tk nosotros somos tus amigos… - seguia pensando en como TK tenia novia y yo haciendome ilusiones contigo

- lo siento… por ocultarselos - me viste con vergüenza

- pero dime cual fue el problemas… porque esa chica se veia que estaba mal -

- lo pasa es que en las ultimas semanas estaba extraña… - empezaste a relatarme en eso llegamos a la escuela - ven… te sigo contando en otro lugar - me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a un salon vacio

- pero me lo podias decir afuera… - me sente en uno de los escritorios

- es que quiero que me escuches… y nadie nos interrumpa… - sonreiste

- Ok bien continua… -

- como te decia unas semanas atrás se estaba comportando mas extraña -

- ¿extraña en que sentido? - curiosa

- en que estaba mas posesiva que de costumbre… bien entonces casi solo discutiamos… ¿no crees que era motivo para que terminaramos? -

- claro porque mas bien se estaban haciendo daño - te ´puse una mano en el hombro - pero a que se debian las discusiones -

- por celos… - pensaste un momento - celos de ella… no me dejeba de llamar a cada momento… o me llegaba a buscar a la casa, bien un montos de cosas que me llevaron al limite - me viste

- ¿pero a que se debian sus celos? ¿Tu le dabas motivos? -

- lo que pasa es que en una de las ultimas discusiones… me grito que yo estaba enamorado de otra… - cambio su cara a una algo enojada - y… -

- ¿y que? ¿que le respondiste? - interesada

- que si… me harto que todos los dias me preguntara eso… asi que de una vez le dije que si… -

- pero… -

- es que tampoco ya no me podia seguir mintiendo mucho menos engañandola a ella -

- si es cierto… ¿y que te dijo? -

- nada que queria saber quien era… -

- ¿y se lo dijiste? -

- claro… es que ya no puedo ocultar mas el amor por esa chica… - se acerco mas a ella

- mmm… ¿y se puede saber quien es? - (por supuesto que es Kari) -

- ¿en realidad quieres saberlo?… - suspirando

- claro ¿que acaso no somos amigos? - haciendome la fuerte aunque dentro de mi me estaba haciendo pedazos

- Jolei… - entre nervios - es que hace tiempo me enamore de ella… la amo… -

- dime de una buena vez quien es - casi gritando - ¡claro quien mas que Kari! - explote de la frustración que sentia

- Jolei… - sorprendido - no es Kari - te paraste junto a mi - eres tu… - detrás de mi

El mundo se paro… no podia pensar nada mas que en esas palabras… y tambien en que si era real o era otra de mis ilusiones pero en eso senti como me abrazaste por la espalda y me susurraste algo en el oido asi que por las cosquillas que senti confirme que era real…

- te amo… y ya no lo puedo callar… -

- Tk… - me gire para verte - ¿en verdad? - con unas lagrimas en mis ojos

- no podria mentirte… quiero gritarle a todos que te amo… sabes no se si es una fortuna o un castigo el amarte asi… porque no se si tu me correspondes… - me acercaste a ti - dime ¿estas enamorada de alguien? -

- Tk… - pase mis brazos por tu cuello - te amo -

Entonces la cargo de la cintura y empezo a girar con ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - te amo… linda - la bajo - quiero besarte - empezo acercar su rostro al de la chica

Y por fin lo que tanto esperaba Jolei es que ese niño la besara… se besaron tiernamente claro si era su primer beso juntos

- Tk… no sabes cuanto espere para poder besarte - totalmente sonrojada

- me encantas cuando te sonrojas - todavía la tenia abrazada - te ves hermosa -

- ay Tk… - oculto su rostro en el pecho de la chica

- ¿Qué pasa? - riendo - no me digas que te da pena -

- es que… es que… eres tan lindo y pense que jamás te fijarias en mi - ni te podia ver

- ay hermosa… me vuelves loco - empezaron a caminar hacia la salida pero en eso se solto la chica - ¿Qué pasa? -

- es que me da pena… ¿quieres que te vena conmigo? -

- por supuesto - la agarro de la mano - asi ningun baboso se acerca a ti - entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella

- te amo… - empezaron a caminar

La fue a dejar a donde ella tenia que hacer unas cosas el la espero luego salio la chica y se fueron juntos para donde siempre se reunen antes de entrar…

- buenos dias - emocionado - tu nunca cambiaras - vio a Ken

- ¿y eso? - los vio Kari totalmente sorprendida tomados de las manos - ¿desde cuando? -

- perdon - se solto rapidamente la chica

- Jolei… - ya no la agarro de la mano sino mas bien la abrazo - Jolei y yo somos novios desde hoy en la mañana -

- felicidades - los abrazo la muchacha castaña

- gracias… Kari - la pelimorada - no sabes que feliz soy -

- yo mas - la atrajo hacia el para besarla y la chica se sonrojo tanto - no te pongas asi mejor acostumbrate que todo el tiempo me la voy pasar besandote - su frente pegada a la de ella

- Tk… - totalmente nerviosa

Luego se fueron para su salon… llego el receso el chico rapidamente fue al salon de su novia y se fueron con sus amigos se la pasaron besandose, abrazados bueno el chico mas bien porque ella es tan timida… salieron de la prepa… y la acompaño hasta su casa

- nos vemos mas tarde - le dio un beso en la mejilla - eres tan bella - la recosto en la puerta

- tu tambien eres tan lindo - nerviosa - ¿quieres pasar un rato? -

- segura como tus papas no estan… - entrando junto a ella

- Tk… sabes que te amo - ahí si perdio toda vergüenza y se sento en las piernas de su novio - me gustas mucho -

- tu tambien y deja de decirme esas cosas que no respondo - besandola

- ¿te pones nervioso? - en tono conqueto

- demasiado - descendiendo por su cuello - quiero estar contigo -

Se levantaron juntos abrazados y se fueron para la habitacion de la chica

- no te preocupes mis papas vienen mas tarde -

Entonces llego el dia en que me entegue a el… el dia mas hermoso de mi vida, me dedique a darle lo mejor de mi…

- ahhh Tk… mas, mas - gimiendo mientras Tk entraba y salía de ella

- te amo - le dijo su chico mientras los dos habian llegado juntos al cielo

Y asi… nos acostamos abrazados por un momento disfrutando el uno del otro… no fuimos a bañar juntos y luego te fuiste…

Bien ahora llevamos 3 años de novios y estamos totalmente enamorados… claro tenemos discusiones pero siempre salimos adelante, han tratado de separarnos pero no han podido… desde ese dia en que me entregue a el por primera vez eh sido tan feliz mas en las tardes en que me vuelvo a entregar… ah te amo, y ahora estoy en la universidad nos vemos menos pero cada vez que lo hacemos dejamos libre toda la pasion y el amor que nos tenemos pero ahora estoy en el baño de mi casa haciendo algo que espero sea positivo porque me muero por tener un hijo de el aunque sea pronto pero quiero que nuestro amor de fruto… sali y vi el resultado sali porque me estabas esperando sentado en la cama de mi habitacion

- ¿y bien? - te levantaste y me abrazaste

- Tk… perdon pero no queria arruinar tu vida - me empezaron a salir unas lagrimas

- entonces si - emocionado - mi amor soy tan feliz - me cargaste y como aquella vez que nos hicimos novios dimos vueltas juntos

Y asi ahora vamos a ser papas, estando juntos, y hay una sola razon que es "´POR AMARTE ASI" mi Tk…

Espero que les haya gustado este songfic muchas gracias es algo largo pero con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… bien me despido aproposito la cancion se llama Por amarte asi yo la eh oido con Cristian Castro no se si sera de el… espero que les encante y hoy si Bye

¡Los quiere Vere31!


End file.
